Big Cat
'''Big Cats '''replaced the Lions that were a part of the initial release of the Mo' Creatures Mod. They now include male and female Lions, Tigers and White Tigers, Cheetahs, Panthers, and Snow Leopards. Lionesses and Tigers will always attack the player when in range. Male Lions, Panthers, Leopards and Snow Leopards will only attack the player if hungry or if the player attacks them first. Big Cats will attack other Mobs when hungry. Once they eat or kill their prey, they'll stop being hungry for a while. Big Cats of different breeds will fight amongst themselves. This includes Adult Big Cats attacking cubs. Tamed Big Cats won't fight amongst themselves. Big Cats drop Big Cat Claws when killed. Big Cat Claws are used to craft a Whip. If you use a Whip on a tamed Big Cat you can toggle it between sitting and standing. If you use a whip when wild or un-tamed big cats are around, they will attack the player. If you use a whip when there is no wild big cats around, and you have a tamed big cat, the whip will make them sit or stand. Different Breeds Lions Unlike all other Big Cats, Lions are separated by gender. All cubs and almost matured Lions will look like a regular Lion without a mane. Once they are fully grown, some of the Lions will grow a mane and others will not. Cubs will attack any smaller Mobs. Once they are fully grown, they will attack anything smaller than them, which is almost everything. Lionesses (female Lions) will always attack you, but male Lions will only attack you when they are hungry. Panthers Panthers are the same size of most Big Cats. They are black and have striking blue eyes. They will only attack the player when hungry. Tigers and White Tigers Tigers and White Tigers will attack the player on sight. White Tigers will rarely spawn and they are the strongest kind of big cat. They will attack other Mobs. Snow Leopards Snow Leopards are smaller than other Big Cats and are only found in Snow Biomes. Cheetahs Cheetahs are spotted Big Cats that are most commonly found in Plains Biomes. They will rarely attack the player. Male Lion.jpg|A Male Lion Female Lion.jpg|A Female Lion Leopard.jpg|A Cheetah Snow Leopard.jpg|A Snow Leopard Panther.jpg|A Panther Tiger.jpg|A Tiger White Tiger.jpg|A White Tiger Taming To tame a Big Cat you have to throw (Q by default) Raw Pork or a Raw Fish near a cub and wait for it to eat the food. Once the food is eaten you can use a Medallion on the cub to tame it (right-click on it with the Medallion).You can then name the Big Cat. If you wish to rename the Big Cat, right-click on it with a Medallion or a Book. Big Cats can be healed by feeding them meat or fish. Once tamed, Big Cats will no longer attack the player. They can be led around on a Rope, and will attack hostile Mobs for the player. Big Cats cannot be bred. They will also drop their Medallion upon death. Tamed Big Cats will no longer attack other tamed Mobs. Useful Items for Big Cats Medallion A Medallion is crafted using two pieces of Leather and a piece of Gold. Lead A Lead is crafted with four String and a Slimeball. Whip Whips are created using three pieces of Leather, three Big Cat Claws, and a piece of Iron. Ideas Big Cats/Ideas Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Mammals Category:Felines